Distillato d'amore
by Ida59
Summary: Riflessi di fiamme in neri occhi profondi, vapori scintillanti e delicati liquidi che ammaliano il cuore e irretiscono la mente.


Distillato d'amore

 **Titolo:** Distillato d'amore

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 5-7 aprile 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio Originale

 **Pairing** : Severus /Personaggio Originale

 **Epoca** : Post HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Riflessi di fiamme in neri occhi profondi, vapori scintillanti e delicati liquidi che ammaliano il cuore e irretiscono la mente.

 **Parole-pagine:** 906 – 3

 **Nota** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Raccolta "Le Parole del cuore (Severus") (21 marzo – 18 aprile 2011)**

Dodici one-shot sul mio amato Severus, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka (che ringrazio tantissimo per avermi fornito l'ispirazione) sul Forum "Libertà di sognare".

Con le brevi one-shot di questa raccolta ho finalmente voluto regalare la felicità e l'amore al mio adorato Severus. Questo non significa che le storie non contengano elevate dosi di drammaticità e dolore, ma, in un percorso introspettivo che racconta la sofferenza della vita di Severus, si arriva sempre ad una conclusione di serenità ed amore, più o meno marcate.

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 21 marzo al 18 aprile 2011.

 **Dipingere il futuro** (one-shot - domanda n. 5 - La stanza è piena di sole. La luce danza sulla tela bianca, il pulviscolo dorato accarezza i colori sparsi sulla tavolozza di legno chiaro. Le linee sono sicure e le pennellate rapide. E' il ritratto del vostro amore che state componendo.)

 **Stagioni d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n.4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dal gelo al fuoco** (one-shot – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **Incontro notturno** (one-shot – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Lo so…** (one-shot – domanda n. 2 - Non è necessaria una ricorrenza speciale per fare un regalo alla persona che si ama. Cosa regalereste a lui/lei?)

 **Occhi che ardono nella notte** (one-shot – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo/a. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Distillato d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Le parole del cuore** (one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

 **Appuntamento all'alba** (one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Nero di morte, nero di vita** (one-shot – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Il sogno di Kelly** (one-shot – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Anelito di sogno** (one-shot – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

Distillato d'amore

Dalla porta socchiusa vedo il riflesso delle fiamme nella stanza: il camino è acceso, come sempre quando sa che sto arrivando; avanzo di un passo e scorgo anche il suo mantello nero, abbandonato con inaspettata negligenza, quasi di fretta, sul bracciolo della poltrona, e il piccolo candelabro che rischiara l'angolo del tavolino dove è appoggiato un libro aperto.1

Apro lentamente la porta, senza fare rumore, e lo vedo, di spalle, chino sul calderone che sobbolle sulle fiamme nel camino, i lunghi capelli neri avvolti dalle spirali di vapore misto a fumo.

Mi fermo e trattengo il fiato: non voglio che Severus si accorga che sono entrata; adoro guardarlo quando non sa di essere osservato, in particolare quando sta distillando una pozione: lo fa con la stessa instancabile devozione che un amante dedica alla propria donna, con l'ardente passione dettata da un amore profondo e infinito, con la tenera e delicata cura di un padre alle prese col figlioletto di pochi giorni.

In questi ultimi mesi ho vissuto sola con lui, lontana dal mondo di cui ha rifiutato con disincantata indifferenza ogni tardivo onore reso al suo coraggio e all'abnegazione per il dovere che l'ha portato ad uccidere il suo unico amico. Celata nella solitudine del rifugio di questo bosco, reso impenetrabile dalla magia, ho imparato ad apprezzare la delicata scienza e l'arte esatta delle pozioni, ho compreso la profonda bellezza del calderone che bolle a fuoco lento, con i suoi vapori scintillanti, il delicato potere dei liquidi che scorrono nelle vene umane ammaliando la mente e stregando i sensi: con i miei occhi ho visto Severus imbottigliare la fama, la gloria, addirittura la morte... 2 Sì, è stato proprio grazie ad una sua potente pozione che si è salvato dal morso di Nagini, fermando l'emorragia e neutralizzando il veleno, restando in vita anche se Potter l'aveva dato per morto.

Osservo i gesti eleganti e sicuri delle sue mani, il movimento fluido del polso che guida il mestolo immerso nel liquido, i cerchi concentrici in senso orario, pausa, lenta inversione del giro e nuovi anelli a solcare la superficie, che vira di colore non appena le sue dita sottili lasciano cadere a pioggia una finissima polvere: aleggia un attimo nell'aria prima di adagiarsi con leggiadra grazia e congiungersi al filtro come nell'agognato amplesso di un amante.

Vedo le sue labbra schiudersi appena in un sorriso compiaciuto, mentre con un colpo di bacchetta magica gira la pagina del libro e vi getta uno sguardo di conferma. Annuisce piano tra sé, soddisfatto, e torna ad osservare il fluido, argento fuso che illumina il pallore del suo viso rendendo quasi irreali i lineamenti, delicata immagine che sfuma nel sogno, bellissimo e desiderabile ai miei occhi innamorati.

Riprende a girare il mestolo nel calderone, le dita che lo sospingono con studiata lentezza, quasi volessero carezzare il liquido che si amalgama alla polvere appena aggiunta. Poi lo estrae piano, le gocce che cadono lente, lo appoggia di lato e resta immobile ad attendere, le labbra ancora leggermente socchiuse, lo sguardo fisso sul fuoco che improvvisamente aumenta d'intensità; le fiamme si alzano e lambiscono il bordo del paiolo, crepitanti, mentre argentee bolle ne solcano la superficie, scoppiando progressivamente in scintille che, alla luce delle fiamme, dal delicato argento si trasformano in un trionfante oro intenso.

Gli occhi neri di Severus ardono nel riflesso del fuoco, lampi d'oro si accendono sfolgoranti nelle tenebrose profondità del suo sguardo, mentre il sorriso si adagia morbidamente sulla sua bocca dischiusa, quasi fremente.

Guarda languido il liquido scintillante, si tocca appena le labbra con la punta delle dita e sembra quasi gettare un bacio tra i vapori dorati che si levano lievi dalla superficie fino ad avvolgere il suo viso, a carezzare la bocca socchiusa ricambiando il bacio. Attende ancora pochi istanti, quindi afferra un'elegante ampolla e, prelevato un po' di liquido ardente, stilla a stilla lo versa con sicurezza nel sottile cristallo, riflessi dorati che sfavillano come fiamme nei suoi occhi neri.

Sono proprio curiosa di sapere quale filtro ha distillando: non gli ho mai visto profondere tanto amore su un calderone.

Mi avvicino rapida alle sue spalle, svelando infine la mia presenza:

\- Che pozione è?

\- Mmm… - risponde sornione, assolutamente non sorpreso dalla mia improvvisa apparizione.

\- Avanti, dimmelo! – lo incito abbracciandolo da dietro e premendo il mio corpo contro il suo.

Con studiata indifferenza continua a versare lento la pozione dorata, infine si gira, gli occhi profondamente neri che risplendono d'amore:

\- Non è una pozione… - sussurra guardandomi con sensuale malizia.

\- Ma…

Mi impedisce di ribattere ponendomi con delicatezza un dito sulle labbra, mentre con un braccio mi stringe a sé:

\- Da quanto tempo mi stavi spiando, deliziosa strega che hai saputo ammaliare il mio cuore ed irretire i miei sensi? – mi chiede con voce profonda, venata di voluttà. – Ora cerchi anche di carpire i miei segreti?

Non riesco a resistere alla sua voce, al suo sguardo ed al suo abbraccio avvolgente. Desisto da ogni domanda e solo lo guardo: nei suoi occhi neri ardono fiamme più scintillanti di quelle del camino:

\- È solo un olio, - sussurra con voce misteriosa, mentre il suo respiro tiepido mi sfiora la pelle, - per massaggiare tutto il tuo corpo…

Rabbrividisco di desiderio tra le sue braccia.

\- … nudo… - sussurra languido sulle mie labbra.

Chiudo gli occhi e mi abbandono al suo bacio appassionato pregustando le sue mani ardenti sul mio corpo.

1 Queste prime uestew Qfrasi ricalcano il testo della domanda del gioco-test.

2 Le parole di questa frase sono tratte dalla prima, famosissima lezione di Pozione di Piton, descritta in Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale.


End file.
